


Есть многое на свете…

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: На заявку "Мурата/Йозак, обманщики и шпионы. «Просто потому, что это не правда, не означает, что это ложь»"Примечания: Таймлайн: их первая встреча в Калории и там же после возвращения из Дай-Шимарона





	Есть многое на свете…

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [More Things in Heaven and Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/135910) by [CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths). 



> На заявку "Мурата/Йозак, обманщики и шпионы. «Просто потому, что это не правда, не означает, что это ложь»"  
> Примечания: Таймлайн: их первая встреча в Калории и там же после возвращения из Дай-Шимарона

Есть многое на свете, друг Горацио, что и не снилось нашим мудрецам.  
У.Шекспир, «Гамлет»

  
  
– Мурата Кен, друг Шибуи. А также реинкарнация Великого Мудреца, – ответил подросток на вопрос Йозака, кто же он такой, и шпион не удержался от фырканья. Подросток с Земли улыбался, говоря это, и его, похоже, больше волновала все еще рычащая на него Ти-Зо, чем сложившаяся ситуация.  
– О Мудреце не было слышно ничего с...  
– Со времени правления 18-мао, Дерека фон Хренникова, когда дошли слухи, что Мудрец убит окончательно, – подросток наморщил нос; несмотря на ситуацию, взгляд его черных глаз по-прежнему лучился весельем. – Ну... Я тогда подумал, что, как говорится, «пора двигаться туда, где трава зеленее». Хотя уверен, что мои планы на следующие жизни в плане... переезда не включали в себя яд. Должен признаться, мой наименее любимый вид смерти.  
– Вот как? – Йозак пошевелился. Ему почти удалось освободиться от веревок – но надо же, кто бы мог подумать, в вязании узлов эти парни были мастаки. Конечно, не такие мастера, как он, но достаточно неплохи, чтобы у него ушло прилично времени, чтобы распутать запястья. – И где же ты решил возродиться?  
– В Канзасе! – так называемый Мудрец усмехнулся, и Йозак тут же решил, что даже если пацан на самом деле и не Великий Мудрец, но все равно свой в доску. Йозаку приходилось слишком много времени проводить в компании самовлюбленных гордецов, так что заполучить в соратники кого-то, кто умеет улыбаться, будучи по уши в дерьме, оказалось приятной переменой. А когда он решит, что может доверять пацану, станет еще лучше. – И я мог бы выдать триста пятьдесят шуточек про это место, но ты все равно их не поймешь.  
– Какая жалость, – фыркнул Йозак; веревки наконец-то ослабли, и он смог высвободиться. Шпион пару секунд растирал запястья, прежде чем повернуться к подростку и приподнять бровь: – Ну что, ваше превосходительство, могу я предложить вам руку помощи?  
Йозак был уверен, что Мурата распознает сарказм, особенно учитывая, что он и не пытался его замаскировать. Даже если он и оценил чувство юмора пацана (начнем с того, что у него оно вообще было), было еще слишком рано доверять ему. И Йозак не был ни лордом фон Вальде, ни лордом фон Крайстом (и не капитаном), чтобы потерять голову от одних только прекрасных черных глаз.  
Поэтому Йозак не сильно удивился, когда вместо того, чтобы обидеться и начать убеждать, что он действительно Мудрец, Мурата только усмехнулся еще шире и повернулся, подставляя связанный за спиной запястья и бодро извиняясь за свою бесполезность.

***

  
Йозак ни на миллиметр не сдвинулся с места, когда услышал, что Мурата подходит к нему, – и даже не потрудился сесть, продолжая, растянувшись, валяться на берегу. Большую часть вечера он провел, разгребая завалы и напряженно работая. Пришла пора отдохнуть.  
А если бы у него было, что покурить, что выпить, и его капитан не был бы неизвестно где, жизнь была бы совсем хороша.  
– Вашество, – сказал он, когда пацан сел рядом с ним, но по-прежнему не шевелился, лежа с закинутыми за голову руками.  
– Теперь ты мне веришь? – в голосе Мураты явно слышалась улыбка, и Йозаку этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы определить: ему пока ничего не собираются приказывать, и он может оставаться «условно независимым», как и раньше.  
Он пожал плечами, чувствуя, как губы невольно расплываются в улыбке:  
– М-м-м... Чуть-чуть.  
– О? Видимо, надо лучше стараться.  
– Видимо, так, вашество, – протяжно сказал Йозак, не готовый сейчас еще что-либо говорить, сосредоточившись на шуме океана. Вспоминая, как целую вечность назад Дан Хири и его сын привели их на побережье, чтобы перевезти в землю обетованную.  
Когда Мурата заговорил вновь, его голос был гораздо мягче – но его слова заставили Йозака резко открыть глаза.  
– Если сэр Конрад Веллер хоть в чем-то похож на знакомых мне Веллеров, то в итоге он окажется в крайне сложной ситуации, но все кончится хорошо.  
Йозак промолчал. Подросток перевел взгляд на темнеющий океан, и Йозак не мог видеть выражения его глаз. И чуть нахмурился, потому что шестое чувство подсказывало ему, что за словами Мураты стоит что-то гораздо более значительное. Шпион знал про правду и про ложь – и про всё, что между ними. Профессиональный навык, как когда-то давным-давно шутил он. Только теперь он понимал, что это суровая действительность. В мире и лжи нет строго черного, белого или серого, но есть целая гамма правды и полуправды, всех цветов, даже бледно-голубого, как горизонт после шторма.  
Мурата, шпион мог в этом поклясться, знал больше, чем говорил. Йозак уперся локтями о землю, приподнимаясь, посмотрел на сидящего рядом подростка и немного нахмурился. Мурата вернул ему взгляд – и улыбку.  
Он не был полностью честен, но будь он проклят, если в его словах не было определенной правды. Йозак широко усмехнулся, хотя, учитывая обстоятельства, стоило бы делать это не так радостно. «А теперь, – подумал он, – все станет в разы интереснее, чем раньше». Никаких доказательств, кроме своей интуиции, у него не было, но мог прозакладывать свои отличные сапоги, что так и будет.  
– Хм. Может, вы и правы, вашество, – уступил он, прежде чем вновь лечь на песок и закрыть глаза.  
Отныне придется смотреть за Мудрецом во все глаза, пытаясь выяснить, что же тот прячет за улыбкой. И весьма преуспевает в этом.


End file.
